Nightmare in Crescent Bay
Nightmare in Crescent Bay is the third episode of Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. Synopsis Kaitlin receives a pillow from an unknown sender. When she uses it to take a nap, she starts living a nightmare. The Rangers suspect this must be from Snide so they all make sure to stay awake, but that proves to be harder than they thought. Heather's suspicions over Heckyl reaches its climax, when he is exposed as Snide. Plot The episode starts with Kyle waiting for Kaitlin to come out, Heather joins them after her dance class ends for the day. Kaitlin comes and shows him the exam paper in which she has got B. They return to the museum and Kaitlin tells the others about her exam. Just then her father arrives there and comes to know about her exam result. He tells her that she needs to study hard if she wants to run her family company, Skinner's Ice Cream. He also gives everyone his company's ice cream. Kaitlin tells her dad that she is going to retake the test. She sits at the table and starts studying when Heckyl comes and says that she's looking exhausted. Heather is with Kaitlin when Heckyl comes over and Heather still feels uneasy around him. He tells Kaitlin to have a nap to which she replies that she will only sleep when she gets an A. At the crash ship, Heckyl woke up Nightmare telling that just found him his dream job. Back at the cafe, Heckyl delivers a package to Kaitlin. Kaitlin opened it and it was a pillow. She decided to take a quick nap. Then, Nightmare came into Kaitlin's dreams and told her that there are Vivix in the cafe when it was really the guys. She started to attack the rangers and Heather. When Kaitlin went for Jesse, she slashed the pillow and stop hallucinating. Nightmare came out and revealed himself. Before the ranger could attack, Nightmare disappears reminding them they have to dream eventually. At the base, the rangers are trying to stay awake. Lindsay was analyzing the pillow, Jesse was juggling, Kaitlin was studying for her make-up test, Logan and Luka are playing video games, Ian and Kyle are sword fighting, and Heather was practicing her dance routine for her dance competiton. When morning came, Lindsay finds out whoever sleeps on the pillow, Nightmare can cause the victims to have bad nightmares. Back at crash ship, Nightmare was getting angry and unpatience for the rangers to go to sleep. Heckyl orders Fury to send real Vivix to attack the city. Back at the cafe, Kaitlin's father, Mr. Skinner walks in and was surpised that she studying dinosaurs instead of business. She says that it is boring. To prove her wrong, Mr. Skinner saves a little money by lowering a bronto burger and saves 4 dollars. Lindsay walks in tells the rangers that Vivix are attacking. Logan rushes in and couldn't find Ian. In the city, the rangers find the Vivix and fight on. But, the rangers were to tired to finish the first wave. They use the Dino Blasters to finish off the first wave. But then, a second came in and surrounded the rangers. Then Ivan shows up and destroys the second wave. Just when the rangers were about to thank him, Ivan being shooting the rangers. They find out Ivan is sleepwalking and tried to make him up. They took him back to base and found a pillow in the bread truck. Kyle, Kaitlin, and Heather were heading straight for the test when Mr. Skinner came and wish her good luck. She asked her father even though running the ice cream will make him happy, will it make her happy. He never thought of that. He saw a little girl with her father saying she wants to find dinosaurs too. He realized he needs to let her follow her dreams. Kyle drops off Kaitlin at the college, while Heather was on her way to her dance competition. As Kyle was about to take off, there was a pillow in his helmet. Nightmare told him to bring his energem to Fury. Back at the cafe, Heckyl was putting the rangers to sleep and taking their energems. But as soon he was about to take off, Kaitlin walks in and caught him in the act. Heckyl was about to put her to sleep, but Kaitlin blasted the pillow and woke everyone up. The rangers started to question if Heckyl was working for Snide. As his tattoo started to glow, Heckyl corrected them by telling them that he is Snide. Snide promises them that he will find their base and destroy them. As the rangers remained in shock, Jesse realizes that Heather was right about Heckyl since she first became suspicious of him. At the junkyard, Kyle meets up with Fury and Curio and is about to give Fury his Energem. But the rangers blasted Fury and Curio with their morphers and Heather blasted them with her water blaset and Kyle woke up as Nightmare leaves Kyle. After they morphed, They use thier Dino Blasters and Dino Sabers to defeat Nightmare. Curio jumped out of the way. Nightmare grew into a Mega Monster after being his with the Magna Beam. The Rangers summon their zords. Ian controlls the Ptera Charge Megazord, Jesse with the Plesio Charge Megazord, and the other use the Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation to defeat Nightmare. Kaitlin uses the Dino Super Drive Saber to finish off Nightmare. Back at the museum, after Kaitlin was finishing off a tour, her dad came and was proud of her. He said she can study dinosaurs if it makes her happy. Kaitlin just one thing in return. Down at the base, the rangers was surprised with a dinosaur ice cream cake. Luka was about to take a big piece but Kaitlin told him to get plates. Heather returns and tell her friends that she rocked it at her dance competiton, but she didn't win. Despite losing, Kaitlin tells the team that she was back to dancing again and decides to pursue it again in the future. Category:Episode